hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2017 Lake Lanier hurricane season
The 2017 Lake Lanier hurricane season is the first Lake Lanier hurricane season on record. It began on May 1, and l ended on November 30; storms can form off-season, although this is not likely as the waters are fairly cold. The peak of the season is in between July and August. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2009 till:01/12/2009 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2009 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/07/2009 till:16/07/2009 color:C5 text:Abraham (C5) from:17/07/2009 till:21/07/2009 color:C3 text:Beatriz (C3) from:25/07/2009 till:26/07/2009 color:TS text:Corey (SS) from:01/08/2009 till:03/08/2009 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:31/08/2009 till:19/09/2009 color:C5 text:Ernie (C5) from:10/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 color:C5 text:Felicia (C5) barset:break from:07/10/2009 till:20/10/2009 color:C1 text:Gus (C1) from:07/10/2009 till:23/10/2009 color:C4 text:Hermine (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2009 till:01/06/2009 text:May from:01/06/2009 till:01/07/2009 text:June from:01/07/2009 till:01/08/2009 text:July from:01/08/2009 till:01/09/2009 text:August from:01/09/2009 till:01/10/2009 text:September from:01/10/2009 till:01/11/2009 text:October from:01/11/2009 till:01/12/2009 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Season Outlook DHC IS DOING SPEICAL DURING DAY ADVISORIES No Storns No Storms Active Advisories INIT 70 mph 60 24+ hours 50 35+ hours 45 45+hours 40 75+ hours 35 120+ hours 35 125+ hours (dissipated) INIT 115 mph 110 24+ hours 75 35+ hours 70 45+hours 60 75+ hours 50 120+ hours 45 125+ hours Storms Hurricane Abraham Main Article:Hurricane Abraham ''a invest formed and quickly became a depression later that day while over warm waters it became a tropical storm and was named Abraham by the DHC over night the storem increased in intensity and has gained 50 mile per hour winds over favorable conditions the conditions continued and Abraham strengthen into a hurricane near 30 degree wates and light wind shear and moist air help Abraham strengthen into a category 2 however nearly perfect waters fueld Abraham to strengthen into a Category 4 however over night and in the early morning recon dectected Anraham had slowed down near Flowery Branch and found i 160 mph winds in Abraham, thus Abraham became the first ever category 5 on record in Lake Lanier however stalling caused Abraham to weaken due to land interaction. However stationary movment and land interaction deteroiated the storm causing it to weaken. Hurricane Beatriz '' Main ArticleHurricane Beatriz : on July 16 an area od low pressure formed behind Buford Dam and the next day the storm was desinated as tropical depression two however increased organization and increased wind speeds allowed the storm to be a tropical storm and named Beatriz,however increased wind speeds caused Beatriz to become a major hurricane on July 18 however the next day a landfall on Buford Dam caused the stiorm to weaken it did $100 USD and killing 44 however Beatriz dissipated on July 21. Subtropical Storm Corey Despite no invest forming Cirey formed from moisture from clouds due it nearly being a frontal imagine when 40 mph winds were dected it was announced as Subtropical Storm Corey, however land interaction cause the storm to lift it did no damage or fatalities Tropical Storm Danielle Mositure from Emily and TS Nestor spawned TS Danielle the storm slowly strengthen on August 5 the storm was announce Sourced dissipated due to intense shear Hurricane Ernie''' ''Main Article:Hurricane Ernie '' moisture afrome Hurricane Harvey spawned some circlation of a forming low and formed with 50 mph winds and was named Ernie and is forecasted to affected Brown Brige as a C3 continued moisture and rain contin\ued to strengthen Harvey intoa hurricane Ernie continued strengthend into a category 3 Ernie then stalled and stop movement and strengthend, Ernie strengthend into a category 4 and began to slowly move Ernie continued to strengthen and move and now its trying to change aim to Gainsville, Ernie strengthend into the second Category 5 of the year and on record the storm presisted strengthening and Ernie became the most intense hurricane on record in Lake Lanier strengthend presisted and Ernie became the longest lived storm on record weakening began to happend as unfavorable conditions began to weaken the storm, Ernie dropped to 160 mph winds and is continueing to weaken Ernie made landfall on Gainsville as a category 3 the storm swiftly dissipated the next day. Hurricane Felicia A Low formed and as ehance by Ernie and formed Felicia the storm weakend the next day and restrengthend the fallowing day and is strengthening the storm continued to strengthen and become a category 1 hurricane and slowly organized into a category 2 storm Felicia then became a category 3 the fallowing day. Felica rapidly strengthen over the course of two days into a category 5, the storm began weakening until its dissipation on October 1. Hurricane Gus On October 8 a storm formed and was named Gus the storm slowly strengthend, Gus slowly strengthend into a hurricane after a brief weakening stunt, the storm conintued to weaken after peak eventually dissipated on the 20 Hurricane Hermine On October 7 Hermine formed the storm slowly moved until it made landfall on Buford Dam the storm slowly strengthend, before explosivly strengthening into a category 1 hurricane strengthening inused and Hermine eventually became a category 3, the storm strengthend into a category 4 shortly after before rapidly weakening dissipated on the 23 Names unused names marked in Bold and Italic * Abraham * Beatriz * Corey * Danielle * Ernie * Felicia * Gus * Hermine * ''Imelio'' * ''Jasper'' * ''Kalvin'' * ''Leslie'' * ''Mario'' * ''Nadia'' * ''Omar'' * ''Patricia'' * ''Robert'' * ''Susan'' * ''Terry'' * ''Vivian'' * ''Warren''''' Retirement Retired names announced in August replacement announced in January What Name(s) sould be retired? Abraham Beatriz Corey Danielle Ernie Felicia In Fall of 2017 the name Abraham and Ernie was retired and replaced with Aiden and Ed for 2024 Category:Hurricanes over Lake Lanier Category:2017 Lake Lanier hurricane season Category:GloriouslyBlonde